Consejos De Cupido y Larry
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Robin esta apunto de cometer la peor desicion de su vida pero afortunadamente llega cupido a ayudarlo a decidir quien es la chica perfecta para el ¿Starfire O Batichica?


¿Qué paso después de lo de Tokio? ¿Robin y starfire estarán juntos?...

**Jump city, después de Tokio.**

* * *

Los titanes bajaban de la nave T demasiado cansados por el largo viaje que habían tomado, todos entraban al living al mismo tiempo Cyborg en la cocina, Raven leyendo, chico bestia en la mesa de la cocina y Robin y starfire en el sofá.

Suspirando- ¡ah! Que buenas vacaciones- dijo el chico verde colocando sus manos en su nuca y poner los pies en la mesa

Si, claro bestita dilo por ti mismo- colocando sus manos en su estomago, dijo el metálico- no Devi aceptar tanta comida

¿Y a pesar de eso sigues comiendo? O ¿no Cyborg?- sosteniendo en sus manos un libro y mirándolo fríamente la pelimorada.

Hem ¿Qué?-dijo el mitad robot comiendo un emparedado- ¿dijiste algo Raven?

No, nada- dijo sarcástica rodando sus ojos y siguió prestando atención a su lectura

¿Y… ustedes Robin y starfire?- dijo el metálico- ¿Cómo les fue en Tokio?- mandándoles besitos en tono de broma

¡Basta Cyborg!- mirándolo molesto el líder titán- no es gracioso

¿Si te refieres a chico bestia? Descuida, eso todos lo sabemos- en tono burlón

¡OYE! Yo también tengo sentimientos- derramando lágrimas estilo anime

Si y yo también Cyborg- abrazando a la chica que estaba a su lado

¡Huuu!- dijeron chico bestia y Cyborg al insomnio- ajajá- dando carcajadas

Ya, mejor consíganse un cuarto- sentándose al lado de chico bestia

¿Qué significa eso Robin?- aun abrazada por Robin- dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de las risas de nuestros amigos?- dijo con inocencia

No, les hagas caso starfire- mirándola con ternura- solo intentan fastidiar- acercándose a ella y darle un beso en la frente

Awww-dijeron los tres titanes restantes maravillados con esa escena

Es, es tan hermoso- sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo y abrazado a Cyborg

Y así pasaron los días… pero algo extraño pasaba.

Una joven pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas caminaba por los pasillos de la torre hasta detenerse n una puerta con letras grabadas ``robin´´ y sin ninguna duda toco suavemente, y rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver ante ella al chico de antifaz.

¿Qué quieres?- en tono frío y amargado

S-solo venia a saludarte Robin- dijo dulcemente- y me preguntaba si…- la puerta se cerró enfrente de ella y un poco triste termino su frase- querías salir conmigo- la chica volteo al ver a Raven en el pasillo

¿Viste todo eso?-dijo con ojos vidriosos, Raven solo con la mirada asintió, starfire fue corriendo a abrazarla

**Habitación de Raven**

Starfire estaba sentada en la cama de Raven llorando con los ojos cerrados y Raven se dirigía ella con una bandeja con dos tazas de te de manzanilla y acercase a ella y ofrecerle una para después sentase a su lado

No lo entiendo Raven- tomando la taza de te que Raven le había ofrecido- después de lo de Tokio-sollozando- todo iba bien, regresamos a jump city y era cariñoso amable y derepente- absorbiendo el contenido de la taza y depositarla en la mesita de noche- me ignora ¿Qué hice mal?

Star, tu sabes que Robin te quiere-dándole una media sonrisa

Pero… actúa como si no me quisiera-sollozando aun mas fuerte- tienes razon el solo me quiere... pero no me...ama

Levantándose- ven vamos al living-ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarla ¿como podia decir eso starfire?

Las dos chicas se dirigían al living y cuando entraron vieron a chico bestia y Cyborg sentados en el sofá y Robin en la computadora

Hola amigos- fingiendo felicidad

Hola starfire- dijeron los dos chicos sentados en el sofá… pero Robin no respondió cosa que hizo estremecer a starfire aun mas

No le hagas caso- susurro Raven a starfire

Starfire no le hizo caso y levito hasta donde Robin

Hola Robin-dándole una gran sonrisa

Hola-respondió con voz ronca- ¿Qué quieres?

s-saludarte… eso, eso es todo- con voz temerosa

Pues ya lo hiciste así que… adiós-dijo sin mirarla

…

En un lugar misterioso

Se podían ver un televisor grande mirado aquella escena en la torre de los titanes, y dos pequeñas sombras flotando y mirando aquella pantalla

Esto es malo… muy malo-dijo la sombra de cabellos rizados

Ni que lo digas-dijo la sombra de pelos parados

Si esto sigue así- levantando los brazos y agitarlos- ¡SE ACABARA EL AMOR!-Dijo histéricamente

Tranquilo, lo resolveremos-tratando de animarlo

…

**Con los titanes**

R-robin- susurrando suavemente la pelirroja

¡SOLO DESAPARECE!-gritando el petirrojo fastidiado

Los tres titanes al percatarse de esto se acercaron a Robin

¡¿viejo que te pasa?!- acercándose molesto a Robin, el chico verde

A ustedes no les importa- mirándolos fríamente- no se metan en esto- volteo la mirada la chica pelirroja y esta derrababa algunas lagrimas en silencio, este se acerco a ella y le dijo- ¡deja de llorar!- gritándole provocando que starfire temblara de miedo

¡YA BASTA!- dijo Raven y con sus poderes alejar a Robin de starfire

MENSAJE ENTRENTE

Dijo la pantalla de la computadora Robin se acerco y teclo y dio clic en el mensaje cuando lo abrió todos quedaron atónitos, era una video llamada y la persona que lo hacia era BATMAN

Hola Robin- dijo el encapuchado en la pantalla- no tengo mucho tiempo así que

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con curiosidad en chico petirrojo con antifaz

Enviare a un recluta a tu equipo- dijo sonriente Batman

¿Qué? ¿Y quien es?-dijo alterado ¿un recluta? Eso no podía ser posible

Pronto lo descubrirás-dijo concluyendo la conversación y desconectar el chat

¿Un nuevo integrante?-dijeron todos

¿Y quien será?-se pregunto chico bestia- Tal vez…

¡SUPERMAN!-dijo el metálico con lágrimas en sus ojos totalmente ilusionados

De repente se escucho tocar la puerta del living todos estaban ansiosos de quien seria

Adelante-dijo firmemente Robin

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se logro ver a una figura femenina entrar al living

Hola titanes- dijo la chica misteriosa con capa

¡BATICHICA!- gritando atónito el líder titán

Sorprendidos- ¡¿LA CONOCES?!

Robin se acerco a la chica y esta se abalanzó ante el y darle un abrazo y el líder ni siquiera se molesto, y considerando la actitud anterior que habia tenido el lider

Me alegra verte de nuevo Robin- (N/A: dijo la horrible y asquerosa y desagradable lo siento me excedí continuemos) dijo batichica alegremente y depositarle un beso en la mejilla al chico maravilla

Yo… también te extrañe –correspondiéndole al abrazo cosa que hizo enojar a starfire

…

**Devuelta al lugar misterioso**

Las dos sombras miraban atónitos ala pantalla al ver a esa horrible escena

Eso es horrible-dijo la sombra con cabello de puntas

Eso es todo- dijo la sombra de cabellos rizados- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Lo único que queda por hacer es- dijo inteligentemente El cabello de puntas- agitar los brazos y gritar en pánico… ¡AHHHH!-

Tranquilízate – dándole bofetadas el de rizos al de puntas - no entres en pánico

Esta bien, esta bien no entrare en pánico- dijo suspirando-

¿Estas mejor?-dijo el de rizos

Respirando agitadamente- Si, gracias ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Y volar por todo aquel extraño lugar y gritar en pánico

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Espero y les aiga gustado?**

**Dejen sus comentarios, y el que quiera ayudarme con el fic**

**es bienvenido a mi historia****Saludos y besos y abrazos de **

**Grecia grayson**


End file.
